1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for depositing a particle on a graphene-semiconductor hybrid panel and a semiconductor structure and, more particularly, to a method for photodepositing a particle on a graphene-semiconductor hybrid panel and a semiconductor structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a light-weighted material with high hardness, high carrier mobility, and high heat conductivity. Hence, the applications of graphene are highly expected after it has been successfully produced. Depositing particles on the surface of graphene may result in further improvement of the utility of graphene. For example, the graphene having gold particles deposited on its surface is capable of detecting biomedical targets, such as DNA and viruses.
However, according to a conventional method for depositing a gold particle on a surface of a graphene, the gold particle can only be deposited on a modified graphene, such as a graphene having a functional group on its surface. The modification process is inconvenient, and the gold particle still has to be deposited through complicated chemical reactions. Since the gold particle is bonded to the functional group instead of directly bonded to the surface of the graphene, the adhesion of the gold particle and the graphene is weak, and may easily be broken by an external force. Furthermore, because of the modification site is located randomly on the surface of the graphene, the deposited gold particle may not be exactly on the charge transfer site, which results in a low charge transfer efficiency. Moreover, the charge transfer efficiency may further be reduced by the functional group located between the deposited gold particle and the surface of the graphene. As such, the utility of the gold-deposited graphene is limited.